Vinnie Kruse
Vinnie originally joined Shortland Street as a nurse in 2003. In 2004 he began an affair with his friend Tama Hudson's girfriend Shannon Te Ngaru, which ended after they had gone public when Shannon decided she loved Tamu more than him. He felt a strong spark with Tania Jeffries but she began dating future husband Mark Weston and Vinnie began dating Jemima Hampton. Vinnie was promoted to charge nurse, but found the job held too much pressure, leading to him resigning and becoming a paramedic - though he retuned to nursing after witnessing a murder scene. Jemima fell pregnant and a scared Vinnie split up with her, however in 2006 he decided to move to England to be with Jemima and his child. Vinnie returned to Shortland Street in August 2011 as a nurse, revealing that he had lost custody of his son - a loss he struggled to cope with. He quickly struck up a close relationship with Nicole Miller and began dating Brooke Freeman, though the relationship was short lived due to her manipulative streak. He then briefly dated her sister Bree Freeman but she too drove him away with her strange behaviour. Vinnie began dating Emma Franklin in November 2012. The two have a casual relationship and break up briefly when Vinnie suggests making their relationship more serious. After a night out Vinnie had a one night stand with Emma's best friend Kylie Brown, they decided not to tell Emma. In April 2013 Emma found out that Vinnie had slept with Kylie. After welcoming his son Michael permanently into his life, Nicole and Vinnie reconciled and she fell pregnant. Nicole had given birth on 11 December 2014 to a baby boy. As Vinnie looked up from his healthy child he was shocked to see Nicole was having a seizure. Vinnie was relieved that Nicole had survived although she was in a coma. One week later, Nicole woke up and was soon sent home. Leanne, Michael, Vinnie and Nicole were discussing what the name of their baby should be and they finally decided on the Samoan name Pele Vinnie's worries grew, as Nicole told him that she didn't love their own child any more. For Shortland Street's Easter special Vinnie realised he had lost his sense of humour, and wanted to prove to the nurses he was still funny, so he volunteered to be the bunny for the hospital children's Easter party. Later on at the picnic the kids tied him up and he tripped and fell into the paddle pool which nearly caused him to drown. Vinnie found this very humiliating so he declared that he will no longer be the funny guy, but it didn't last for long. Vinnie and Leanne start to worry more for Nicole when they start to think Nicole is developing schizophrenia like her brother, Eric. Vinnie believed Nicole that she didn't have schizophrenia which caused Nicole to realise how much she loves him. And not long later she proposed. In early September Vinnie and Nicole finally got married. Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Characters